River
by Rosefeather
Summary: Personal AU: River uses her charms on 11 to great effect - he's enchanted by her every move. - Be warned, first attempt at writing anything approaching smut.


**A/N: Very short with some smut/adult themes. Couldn't decide whether to rate it T or M, please bring it to my attention first if you believe it should be rated higher. WARNING: THIS IS AU. In this story River has Hispanic heritage. I did try to keep characters true to who they were, but discrepancies are probably in here. Not edited and no official Beta. Obvious disclaimer, I don't own Doctor Who or its' characters. Story inspired when I realized Shakira looked a lot like River Song and thought it would be funny to have River flirt with 11 in Spanish, in case anyone is interested in that little backstory, other than all that, please, read on, enjoy! ~ Rosefeather**

… … … … … … … … … …

The Doctor couldn't remember the last time he'd been alone with River like this.

She was looking at him that way she always did she was about to kiss him.

She had wrapped herself around him, and he, for his part, had no idea how to react. An almost child-like innocence permeated him, so his feelings for River, while mutual, greatly confused him.

River drew back and started talking – in Spanish. Her words didn't register, but her tone certainly did. The Doctor blushed furiously and tried to forestall her, stuttering, "R-River?"

She shushed him, winked, and pulled away.

River had a natural talent for dancing, and whenever she did it in front of the Doctor, he – well, quite frankly, he panicked.

It was fabulous, he knew that much. It made his knees weak and his heart race, and he found himself hazily wishing he could dance with her – but mostly he was completely transfixed watching her.

Somehow, River kept managing to throw the Doctor off by smiling and winking and occasionally bounding back to his side to kiss him.

Slowly, River pulled the Doctor into her dance. Her pace lessened and suddenly they were slow dancing with only their heartbeats as music.

River was still talking in Spanish. Her voice was soft but her tone was still clearly loving and flirtatious. The Doctor's cheeks grew warm again. "River." He muttered.

Giggling. Now he could sense she was making fun of him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. River suddenly spun the Doctor on the spot and grinned wolfishly.

She reached her arms up and around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him and take off his bow tie. The Doctor made a noise of dissent when she threw the tie off into a corner. "River!" he chided. Now River rolled her eyes.

She muttered something that sounded rude and then got right back into undressing the Doctor – more or less her favorite past time.

The Doctor's fingers nervously tapped on River's back, as if he didn't know if it was okay to proceed. River smiled invitingly and encouraged him, peeling off her clothes rapidly and not giving either of them a respite, pulling the Doctor back towards her before he could react.

The Doctor, awkward as ever, just left his hands tangled in River's hair. River, on the other hand, would not stop touching him everywhere. She lightly traced her fingers all up and down his back and into his hair and pressing herself against him as close as possible.

Her fingers were cool but left his skin warm and tingly. He shuddered and they broke apart gasping for air. "River River River River." The Doctor muttered again, drawing his fingers through her hair. For once River didn't say anything, she just focused her attention on The Doctor's neck. For a brief, half second, the Doctor froze, petrified that she would actually give him a hickey, and, seeming to feel it, River started running her hands through his hair, which made him relax again, and drop his hands down to hold her by the waist. Her skin was almost feverish from the intensity and the fact that she had to stand slightly raised on her feet to reach his neck.

He'd barely registered that his eyes had been closed until River pulled away slightly and he had to open them to look down at her.

They stood briefly looking at each other, taking in ragged breaths, and then the Doctor said simply, "River."

And she nodded and smiled slightly before leading him to the bed. Content, the Doctor whispered "River." Again, she hushed him and bent down to resume the proceedings.


End file.
